


Opposites Attract

by darket15



Category: D Gray-man
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darket15/pseuds/darket15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YULLEN WEEK 2012 - Theme: SAINT & SINNER ~ For Exorcist's Allen Walker and Kanda Yuu, it was no easy road for them to realize they had fallen for one other. Kanda finally concedes, given a push from Allen, into giving us some sight into his thoughts of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I started this piece quite a while ago, adding to it as time went by. I had a friend read it over and loved it, so I hope you enjoy it as well.
> 
> DISCLAIMERS: D. Gray-man and characters belong to Katsura Hoshino’s: Allen Walker (Bean Sprout), Kanda Yuu

* * *

 

I don’t know why the damn Bean Sprout thinks any reader would be interested in anything I have to say about us. Hell everyone already knows we have an incongruous relationship.

Exorcist Allen Walker, aka Bean Sprout, is the dipshit that had changed my whole life – though I didn’t think it needed changing at the time. He said it had been written in the stars that we were destined to be together, whatever the hell that means. I believe he went up there and wrote it on those damn stars himself – at least I wouldn’t put it past him.

Bean Sprout is what I would call a complex teen. He has a strong passion for saving others and he’ll stand up for those weaklings who are afraid to stand up for themselves, bringing down those big bad bastards for the sake of justice.

As I said, he’s a complex idiot. His complexity involves his stupidity, which is his own fuckin’ downfall. He’ll put other’s well being ahead of his own safety, which in most cases is his life. He doesn’t think about what the consequences for his nonsensical actions will be until too late and then he’ll have hell to pay for later for his ‘non-thinking’.

Our relationship in the beginning had quite a few fucking pot holes and hurdles to overcome. Hell, it’s just like any other tormented relationship where opposites attract. Though he told me in saying all this I must refrain from swearing … so far no good.

But it’s my duty as his partner to comply … well only because he promised me one hell of a night in bed with him … and well … I’m not stupid when it comes to sex, not just sex, but _great_ _sex_ with him. I’ll be good from here on out. 

Our relationship grew out of hatred for each other, sounds absurd, but it took me a lot of ‘getting to know’ Bean Sprout considering our profound opposite natures. He seems to have many attributes that irradiate and annoy the hell out of me. So here it is, short sentences I jotted down for the stupid idiots who are actually reading this. 

His fake smile turns me against him ~ only to find out it’s his protection from his tormented past — he survived.

My cold hard exterior irradiates him ~ but is my protection from my own tormented past          — I survived.

To hate him is easier ~ than to try to understand him.

His powerful emotions ~ I shy away from, being foreign and strange to me.

When I’m confused how I feel about him ~ I’ll call him an idiot, moron, or stupid.

He awakens in me things I do not want to feel ~ telling him to shut up allows me to shut down those feelings for him.

I see too many similarities in both of us.

We fight; we beat each other up ~ though still we see a part of ourselves in the other.

He smiles … I scowl

He laughs … I grumble

He’s polite … I’m arrogant

He talks … I yell

He’s social … I’m withdrawn

He can love … I avoid love

He sees Mana … I see Lotus’s

He would save a person … I would walk away

We’re synonymous as a team ~ despite our adversary relationship.

Our antagonistic relationship drew us closer together ~ the very resistance only adding zeal towards each other.

I’m drawn to him ~ even though he annoys me.

His passionate rage for justice ~ matched my own passionate spirit.

Our souls, our spirits … are one.

No matter what hateful things we say to each other ~ there is nothing we wouldn’t do for the other.

As we grew on each other ~ we grew in partnership.

He’s been my strength, my peace, my joy ~ in his own crazy ways.

As time passed, our coming together had grew beyond what either expected ~ neither knowing how to express our feelings.

Neither of us could ignore the special feelings ~ contentment, comfort and harmony we share.

Our emotions vortexes into something deeper ~ enlightened us to how precious we are to each other.

The growing hunger for each other ~ no one else can satisfy.

Staying away from each other ~ only brings more agony inside us.

The stabbing pain in my heart ~ he feels also, with being apart.

Branded into us ~ are imprints of our lips, body, and souls.

Our tantalizing sweet scent of each other ~ forever in our memories.

I know him ~ as he knows me.

The more intimate times together ~ the closer and deeper we fall into each other.

With one kiss, inhaling the others scent ~ hot, aggressive, wild fires of desire engulf us.

Bold hands roam roughly, caressing, enticing our bodies ~ maddening and teasing each other into erotic bliss.

Fiery hot bodies slide and rub desperately together ~ drowning in the overwhelming sensations eliciting from each other.

Throbbing, aching, and growing harder ~ we beg each other for release.

Flashes of sparks, moans, pounding hearts, and tightening embraces become amplified ~ at the peak of release.

Slowly, silently, our bodies drain and melt together ~ the golden afterglow.

His warm body curls into mine ~ a perfect fit.

Everything feels right with the world ~ we’re meant to be together.

We have claimed each other’s souls ~ friends, lovers, partners ~ forever.

There are no lies, no secrets between us, it’s all true, as hard as it for me to admit this, he’s my one and only love. Now, if you will excuse me, I have pressing business to take care of with Bean Sprout. Hell, it’s time for him to pay up.  

 


End file.
